Enough!
by mordor the mighty
Summary: basic story about ranma and akane clearing up the whole marriage engagements with all his 'fiances' first story so go easy on me views and flames welcome


Enough!

The sky was clear blue with the occasional cloud floating by. At the tendo dojo, all was quiet. Kasumi was busy in the kitchen. Genma and soun were playing shogi.

'Ahh...such a nice day eh saotome.' Said soun

'Sure is tendo' genma replied

Suddenly a huge boom was heard in the distance, followed by a massive cloud of smoke. Two figures emerged out of the smoke, gasping and panting for breathe.

'Aint they ever gonna give us a break 'ranma said between gasps

'Yeah I can't take it anymore 'akane replied breathing hard. Out of the side of his eye, ranma saw an arm lunge out of the smoke towards akane.

'Watch out' he cried at the last minute as she dodged it and stumbled behind him. Shampoo emerged from the cloud with two large clubs in her hands looking angry.

'Were you think you going' she shrieked 'Ranma belong shampoo'

'We'll see about that, ranma honey is mine not yours' piped up ukyo brandishing her famous giant spatula at shampoo. Ranma and akane both face faulted as the two faced off to each other in front of them.

Ukyo swung a kick at shampoo which she dodged and was ready to counter when the sky was suddenly filled with black rose petals and a high pitched shrieking laugh.

'I'm afraid your both wrong, ranma darling is all mine' kodachi claimed as she dropped down in-between them. The three of them started to squabble amongst themselves so ranma took the opportunity of distraction and signalled to akane to run. They both took off round the corner into the path of a wooden sword.

'Wither akane tendo and the pig tailed girl! Hand them over!' demanded kuno

'Not you too!' exclaimed ranma. He quickly looked for an escape route. He noticed that mousse had joined in on the chase, his weapons splayed like wings. The whole group of annoying fiancés and enemies came rumbling towards them in one big bundle of anger and determination. As the mass came skidding to a halt in front of ranma and akane, ranma stood in front of akane. He grabbed her round the waist and leapt into the air. After clearing the barrage of nuisances, he took off into a sprint with akane under his arm, clinging on for dear life.

Ranma ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He came to a halt in a field just outside of town. He put akane down and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

'Here they come' said akane as shampoo and the others caught up to them and stopped again in front of them, kicking up more dust behind them. As ranma got to his feet, again he stood in front of akane. The whole group had started to argue amongst themselves again and ranma started to shake with anger. Akane saw this and took a step back. Just as she was about to say his name he cut her off.

'ENOUGH!' He yelled as loud as he could and instantly silenced everyone in front of him. His brows were furrowed deeply and he was breathing rapidly.

'I can't take this anymore dammit' he said. He pointed towards shampoo and the others.

'What is it gonna take to get it through all of your thick stubborn heads' he stated angrily

A short tense silence followed his outburst then was smashed as the mob started to shout at him all at once. Ranma growled and stopped them again.

'CUT IT OUT ALREADY GEEZ' roared ranma. 'Let me make one thing clear, I don't belong to any of you ok and I mean any, I belong to me and no one else.' He finished. Shampoo and ukyo were about to argue back but he beat them to it.

'No matter what you say, I never agreed to marry either of you. I never know about your rules of your people or the fact that my dad made yet another dumb promise to your father about me okay.' he stated

He painfully turned to kodachi and swallowed hard. 'I don't know who or what is responsible for it but there aint no way in hell that I m ever and I mean never gonna be yours.' He simply said. She turned her head and away and sobbed. He sighed deeply and walked backwards to stand beside akane. She was staring at him in complete and total shock.

'You okay, are you hurt?' he asked

'N-No I'm fine' she replied.

'Good, let's go' he said and turned to walk away. The crowd was completely stunned in silence.

'Wait you wretch, I will NEVER let you have the fair akane tendo and the pig tailed girl you fiend!' kuno yelled at him and charged at him.

Ranma stopped and turned to glare at kuno. Before he reached ranma akane got under kuno and punted him hard into the air as hard as she could. Ranma stood stock still as kuno disappeared into the distance.

'So ranma no like shampoo he like brutish girl more' shampoo asked. Akane was about to retort when ranma stopped her.

'Who I like or don't like aint none of your business. Our parents were the ones who arranged this fiancé fiasco okay!' ranma spat. 'Whether I do like akane or not and marry her or not is my decision. At least akane fights WITH me rather than for me'

'You think that stop shampoo' shampoo retorted. She took a stance and was ready to strike.

'No but this should' he said as he grabbed akane by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. 'Please don't kill me' he whispered into her ear.

'What are you-'but she couldn't finish her sentence as ranma firmly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock at first but she closed her eyes as she eased into the kiss. He felt her relax. They broke the kiss off to a startled and stunned crowd. He took akane's hand.

'Let's go home 'he said. Still reeling from his sudden act of passion, she let him guide her away from the dumbstruck crowd. Instead of heading straight home, he led them to the nearest park. Once there, he dropped akane hand, turned to face her and knelt down in front of her with his forehead on the ground.

'I am so sorry akane. Please go ahead and hit me as hard as you want.' he said as he waited for his bludgeoning from her. After a few moments of tense silence, he peeked open his eye to see the fatal blow coming but nothing happened. Akane was looking at him with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

'Get up you idiot' she breathed out and wiped away her tears. 'I ...uh 'ranma stuttered as he got to his feet. He stood up tentatively. Akane stepped towards ranma and he froze on the spot as he felt her arms go around his chest in a warm hug. 'Thank you ranma' akane chocked out. 'No one has ever done anything like that for me. Ever.' She whispered as she sobbed into his chest. He slowly brought his arms up and hugged her back around her waist. When she finally calmed down they decided to head home. They walked silently all the way to the tendo dojo. As they stepped over the threshold, akane stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Ranma turned to face her.

'I guess we won't be cancelling our engagement after all' she simply stated and headed up the stairs to her room. Ranma just stood in silence. 'I guess not' he thought to himself and closed the door behind him.


End file.
